1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method for processing substrates. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Displays), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photomasks, ceramic substrates, and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In a production process in which a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, or the like is produced, a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for a liquid crystal display, is processed by use of a processing liquid. A single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus includes, for example, a spin chuck that horizontally holds a substrate and that rotates the substrate around a vertical axis passing through the center of the substrate, a nozzle that discharges a processing liquid toward a central portion of an upper surface of the substrate held by the spin chuck, and a processing chamber in which the spin chuck and the nozzle are housed (see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/017222 A1, for example.)